


Insurgence

by FluffyCasper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sci-fi, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Friendship, Jaehyun/OC is established, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other ships have a slow start, Romance, especially the implied/background ones, likewise the other OC/OC ship, not your typical zombie AU too, somewhat post apocalyptic I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCasper/pseuds/FluffyCasper
Summary: -December 25, 2021-It was the day humanity fell. But for a group of young people, it was the start of war.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this will be co-written with my sister and like what the tag says, this won't be your typical Zombie Apocalypse AU.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Ages in the story will be the same with their present age despite the year the story takes place in. So...
> 
> 94Line - 22  
> 95 - 21  
> 96 - 20  
> 97 (+OCs Seha and Minjun) - 19  
> 99 - 17  
> 00 (+OCs Sebyul and Seane) - 16  
> 01 - 15  
> 02 - 14

-September 3, 2021-

The World Health Organization, along with the U.S. Food and Drug Administration, released to the public a vaccine produced by MediCorp. that is believed to be a breakthrough in medicine history. Advertised as the 'Magius vaccine', it is said to be the world's solution against the most deadly of diseases; be it Ebola, Zika, HIV, AIDS - MediCorp. has made the impossible possible by creating the Magius vaccine.


	2. Prologue (part 1)

**_-January 01, 2022-_**  
_-One week after the outbreak-_

 

"BYUL! BYUL! WAKE UP! TEN HYUNG WAIT FOR US!" 

Byul blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness as she regained consciousness. Tilting her head slightly to the left, she could see Jaehyun, a hint of fear and relief painted on his face. She felt disoriented at first, confused as to what was happening like how a person is when they just woke up, before she remembered and realized the situation they were in. She attempted to move but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't - Byul felt as though her limbs were made of lead. They were so heavy. Jaehyun must have noticed the brunette struggling, so he helped her up.

As soon as Byul got to her feet though, they heard Yuta shout.

"GET DOWN!"

The shout was then followed by a few gun shots, Jaehyun and Byul lunging to the left to avoid them. Looking over their shoulders, they saw some of the Infected running towards where they were, and fast.

"Byul! Can you run?" Jaehyun asked, holding Byul's hand as he tried to catch her gaze. Byul was breathing abnormally. _This is probably nothing. Yeah. It's probably nothing. Just the adrenaline..._ The brunette took a few deep breaths before nodding, holding Jaehyun's hand tighter and using her free hand to signal the others to run.

Ten, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Byul all ran - Jaehyun and Byul taking up the front while Ten and Yuta took up the rear.

"Yuta hyung! Do you still have ammunition with you?" Ten asks, looking around frantically to see if there was any place they could hide in. Byul does the same, face becoming more pale when they found none.

When Yuta shakes his head apologetically, Jaehyun curses.

A sudden loud crash to their left makes them run even faster, Yuta simultaneously firing shots left and right as adrenaline pumps even harder through their veins.

"I THINK WE'RE NEAR THE MEETING POINT!" Byul shouts above the noise of gunshots and growling from the swarm of Runners behind them. The other three snap their gazes to where the brunette was pointing - a huge, still mostly intact, building appearing in their line of sight. This was it. The building over there is the way to reunite with their friends. The place that is said to be safe.

Boy were they wrong.


End file.
